A touchscreen is known, for example, from DE 201 02 197 U1 (incorporated by reference). A touchscreen for display of electronic signals and a confirming touch input of characters and symbols, consisting of a functional level for display and key input and a higher order, point-deformable protective level corresponding to it, is disclosed in DE 201 02 197 U1. A confirmation signal for the sense of touch (haptic stimulation) of the user, detectable at the position of the contact point in the deformed protective level, is generated during selection of certain points of the functional level by touching the protective level, and the confirmation signal for the sense of touch (haptic stimulation) is generated by oscillation elements eccentrically arranged within and/or beneath the functional level. In addition, transmission of the generated oscillations from the functional level to the protective level occurs in the touchscreen known from DE 201 02 197 U1 by direct contact of the two levels and/or via the edge regions of these levels by rigid or elastic connection elements.
Touchscreens are also known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,565 and EP 920 704 B1. Appropriate touchscreens can be obtained, for example, from 3M™ (see www.3M.com). Additional details concerning touchscreens can be taken from EP 1 560 102 A1.
A touch control with haptic feedback for input of signals into a computer and for output of forces to a user of the touch control is known from DE 201 80 024 U1 and the corresponding WO 01/54109A1 (incorporated by reference) for haptic feedback, in which the touch control has a touch input device that has a roughly flat contact surface, operated so that a position signal is entered into a processor of the computer based on a position on the contact surface that a user touches, in which the position signal indicates the position in two dimensions. The touch control according to WO 01/54109 A1 also has at least one actuator connected to the touch input device, in which the actuator sends a force to the touch input device, in order to provide a haptic sensation to the user touching the contact surface, in which the actuator sends the force directly to the touch input device based on force information issued by the processor.
Haptic feedback is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,429,846, WO 03/038800 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,902, WO 922/26230 A1, WO 97/21160 A1, DE 200 22 244 U1 and WO 03/41046 A1.